Battle Pages
These battle pages list all of the battles that have taken place during RWBY, in the order they appeared on the show. Shorts "Red" Trailer */Ruby vs. Beowolves/ "White" Trailer */Weiss vs. Arma Gigas/ "Black" Trailer */Blake and Adam vs. Atlesian Knight-130s/ */Blake and Adam vs. Spider Droid/ "Yellow" Trailer */Yang vs. Henchmen/ *Yang vs. Melanie and Miltia */Yang vs. Junior/ Manga Chapter 2 */Ruby vs. Cardin/ Volume 1 Ruby Rose */Ruby vs. Roman and Henchmen/ */Ruby and Glynda vs. Roman and Cinder/ The Emerald Forest */Yang and Blake vs. Ursai/ */Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves/ */Ren vs. King Taijitu/ Players and Pieces */Nora and Ren vs. Ursa/ */Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker/ */Team RWBY vs. Nevermore/ The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 */Weiss vs. Boarbatusk/ Jaunedice */Jaune vs. Cardin/ Forever Fall, Pt.2 */Cardin vs. Ursa Major/ */Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Ursa Major/ Black and White */Blake and Sun vs. Roman and White Fang/ */Ruby and Penny vs. Roman and White Fang/ Volume 2 Best Day Ever */Mercury and Emerald vs. Tukson/ */Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR/ Painting the Town... */Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman/ Extracurricular */Pyrrha vs. Team CRDL/ */Pyrrha vs. Mercury/ Dance Dance Infiltration */Cinder vs. Beacon Security Personnel/ */Ruby vs. Cinder/ Search and Destroy */Team RWBY vs. Grimm/ No Brakes */Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck vs. White Fang/ */Yang vs. Neo/ */Weiss vs. White Fang Lieutenant/ */Blake vs. Roman/ Breach */Vale Huntsmen vs. Breach Grimm/ Volume 3 Round One */Team RWBY vs. Team ABRN/ */Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo vs. Unnamed Team/ New Challengers... */Team JNPR vs. Team BRNZ/ */Team SSSN vs. Team NDGO/ It's Brawl in the Family */Qrow vs. Winter/ Lessons Learned */Emerald and Mercury vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi/ Never Miss a Beat */Penny and Ciel vs. Russel and Sky/ */Weiss and Yang vs. Flynt and Neon/ Fall */Yang vs. Mercury/ Beginning of the End */Cinder, Emerald and Mercury vs. Amber/ PvP */Pyrrha vs. Penny/ */Ruby vs. Mercury/ Battle of Beacon */Battle of Beacon/ Heroes and Monsters */Ruby vs. Neo and Roman/ End of the Beginning */Ozpin vs. Cinder/ */Pyrrha vs. Cinder/ Volume 4 Volume 4 Character Short */Ruby vs. Grimm/ The Next Step */Team RNJR vs. Geist/ Of Runaways and Stowaways */Blake, Sun and Ship Crew vs. Sea Feilong/ Tipping Point */Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian/ Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back */Blake and Sun vs. Ilia/ No Safe Haven */Team RNJR vs. Nuckelavee/ Volume 5 Volume 5 Weiss Character Short */Weiss vs. Winter's Summoning/ Volume 5 Yang Character Short */Yang vs. Ursa/ Dread in the Air */Weiss and Atlas Pilot vs. Lancers/ Lighting the Fire */Yang vs. Bandits/ Alone Together */Belladonna Household vs. White Fang/ The More the Merrier */Battle of Haven/ Vault of the Spring Maiden */Raven vs. Cinder/ Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short */White Fang vs. Supremacists/ */White Fang vs. Schnee Dust Company/ Argus Limited */Argus Limited vs. Manticores and Sphinx/ The Coming Storm */Cinder vs. Neo/ The Grimm Reaper */Maria vs. Nevermore/ */Maria vs. Tock and Assassins/ Lost */Emerald vs. Mercury/ Stealing from the Elderly */Blake and Yang vs. Adam/ The Lady in the Shoe */Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin/ Volume 7 The Greatest Kingdom */Mantle vs. Sabyrs/ Ace Operatives */Atlas Huntsmen vs. Centinels/ */Ace-Ops vs. Geist/ Sparks */Team JNR and Oscar vs. Team FNKI/ Worst Case Scenario */Blake and Yang vs. Robyn/ Gravity */Ironwood vs. Watts/ */Qrow, Clover and Robyn vs. Tyrian/ With Friends Like These * /Team RWBY vs. Ace-Ops/ * /Qrow vs. Clover vs. Tyrian/ The Enemy of Trust * /Team JNR and Oscar vs. Neo/ * /Penny and Winter vs. Cinder/ Category:Battle Pages Category:Browse Category:General